On Clown 9
On Clown 9 is the 1st episode of The Scooby-Doo! New Ghost Faces!. Premise The gang goes to a place called Balloon Fun, but 9 balloons made to look like clowns come to life! Synopsis A boy is in Balloon Fun after 8:50 PM. He opens a closet and finds a balloon. Creepy clown laughs are in the background. He turns around to find 9 Clown Balloons. He keeps walking, soon he turns around again the balloons had moved.He keeps walking until he feels balloon on his arm, he turns around, the clown balloon in the front was holding him.The boy screams, but the clown stops him "Don't be scared, I just want to make you laugh, ha-ha-ha!". The gang drives to Balloon Fun. Inside they meet the Balloon Maker. The Balloon Maker tells the gang about the little boy who went missing. The gang stats to investigate. Soon they meet a tall woman with golden hair. Her name was Mrs.Miggin.She says "I'm leaving this place!" "Why?" said Velma "Because...THIS PLACE IS REALLY SCARY!". The gang looks around for the owner. Later the gang finds the owner, he is very short "Hello" he said. "Like are you the owner?" said Shaggy, "Yes,my name is Joe Par. My store is going out of business. The gang splits up. Scooby & Shaggy look for clues in the balloon room "Like Scoob I'm hungry." said Shaggy "Re to" said Scooby. Meanwhile the rest of the gang is searching for clues in the shop "I found something it's a..." "What is it Daphne" said Fred "Daphne?" said Velma, Fred & Velma turn around "Where's Daphne?". Shaggy & Scooby are being chased by the 9 Clown Balloons "Zoinks!". Shaggy & Scooby crash into Fred and Velma."Like where is Daphne?" said Shaggy & Scooby "We don't know" said Fred. The gang splits up & starts looking for Daphne. Scooby & Shaggy open a closet and inside was food. "Say like Scoob lets put this food somewhere safe...Like in our mouths" "Reah Raggy!" Said Scooby. Fred & Velma look inside the piano, inside was Daphne. "You okay Daphne?" said Velma "Yes..But when those clowns carried me off one of them dropped this." said Daphne "It's a clue" said Velma "What is it?' said Fred "Whoever dropped this works here.". Fred, Daphne, and Velma bump into Shaggy & Scooby. Fred tells Shaggy and Scooby to be live bait. "Like no way man" said Shaggy. Velma offers Scooby & Shaggy some Scooby Snacks. After Shaggy and Scooby chase the monsters into the trap, the gang pops 8 balloons, and unmasked the other one. They pull off the mask to reveal the Balloon Maker. He wanted to own balloon fun. Scooby & Shaggy open a door and a little boy runs out. "So that's where you put the boy" said Shaggy. Sheriff Da takes the Balloon Maker to jail. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" said Scooby. Cast and Characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Sheriff Da *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake & Mrs.Miggin *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Dee Bradley Baker as 9 Clown Balloons *Brian Unger as Joe Par & Balloon Maker *Pamela Adlon as Boy Villains 9 Clown Balloons Suspects *Balloon Maker *Joe Par *Mrs.Miggin Culprits Balloon Maker made 8 Clown Balloons and dressed up as one. Reason: To own Balloon Fun. Locations Balloon Fun